L'ange du Destin
by Deline
Summary: Le Destin offre un bien étrange présent au Seigneur Vétérini pour le Porcher.
1. L'Ange

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages du Disque-monde ont été créés par Sir Terry Pratchett. Je ne fais que lui emprunter pour m'amuser.

**Titre : **L'ange du destin

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

**À propos de l'histoire : **Un clin d'œil au film « Family man ».

**Important : **Il faut avoir lu « Allez les Mages ! »

J'ai installé Vétérini dans une nouvelle histoire, qui risque de faire réagir les « Vetinarimaniacs » du Vade-Mecum, surtout après le message que j'avais mis sur le forum.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

**1**

**L'ange**

C'était le jour du Porcher, la neige tombait sur la double cité d'Ankh-Morpork. La ville était étonnement calme. La plupart des morporkiens cuvaient dans leur lit ou celui d'un inconnu*, d'autres dans les caniveaux. Assis à son bureau, le seigneur Vétérini travaillait, comme toujours. Il définissait le budget de la nouvelle année pour le Guet et ce n'était pas simple. Le capitaine Carotte avait fait passer une liste des impératifs dont avaient besoin les Orfèvres et les autres postes :

Une chaudière pour les douches

Une cuisinière compétente pour la cantine

Une femme de ménage pour tous les locaux

Un assistant pour le service scientifique

Une nouvelle cible de jeu de fléchettes

De nouvelles fléchettes pour aller avec la cible

Une nouvelle bouilloire pour quatre des postes

Vétérini pensa : « Si je fais installer une chaudière, il me faudra financer l'achat de bois pour la faire fonctionner. Si j'engage une cuisinière, il faudra que je libère un budget pour acheter des aliments. Une femme de ménage… ne serait pas du luxe. Un balai et une serpillière ne devraient pas trop entamer le budget. »

Il prit sa plume, poussa le glaçon noir qui flottait dans son encrier et trempa la pointe dans l'encre encore liquide. Il écrivit « D'accord » à côté de la femme de ménage.

Ses papiers frémirent, comme agités par un coup de vent. Vétérini tourna la tête, contempla sa fenêtre, visiblement bien fermée :

« Salut mon gars ! » fit une voix trop enthousiaste.

Vétérini tourna la tête et posa un regard méfiant sur un homme étrangement accoutré. Il était vêtu d'un costume rouge, il portait une chemise jaune et une cravate bleue ridicule imprimée petits poissons rouges. Cela n'avantageait guère sa bedaine. L'homme, sans gêne, se dirigea jusqu'à la réserve d'alcool du seigneur Vétérini. Il ouvrit une bouteille, huma le liquide ambré et se servit un verre de whisky. Il prit une gorgée, étudia le goût faisant passer l'alcool dans chaque coin de sa bouche :

« Tu ne te refuses rien ! dit-il après avoir avalé. Belle baraque, bon alcool ! Y aurait pas une jolie poule sous le bureau ? »

L'expression de Vétérini resta inchangée :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

— Au boulot, mon nom est Angus. Tu as déjà entendu parler de moi, je suppose ?

— Non.

— Enfin, Angus ! J'ai travaillé avec le grand Isaac Newton. La pomme sur la tronche…

— Je ne connais pas ce monsieur Newton.

— La gravité !

— Écoutez monsieur… quel est votre vrai nom ?

— Gaston Noisette.

— Monsieur Noisette, il s'avère que j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai guère de temps à vous consacrer. Je peux vous orienter sur des associations d'aide aux personnes démunies qui pourront vous trouver une meilleure tenue…

— Meilleure tenue ? Mais c'est la classe ce que je porte ! Tu as du boulot, moi aussi. »

Gaston retourna à la réserve d'alcool et remplit à nouveau son verre. Il prit ensuite un fauteuil et s'installa face à Vétérini. Il tendit le bras et il fit sortir un dossier du néant :

« Voyons voir ça ! Havelock Vétérini, c'est bien toi ?

— Oui !

— Patricien, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

— Je dirige la cité d'Ankh-Morpork.

— Ha ! »

Gaston prit un stylo dans la poche de sa veste :

« Maire, dit-il en écrivant.

— Je ne suis pas maire. Un maire est élu, je ne le suis pas.

— Ankh-Morpork, c'est une petite bourgade ?

— C'est une cité d'un million d'habitants.

— Bah, tu me fais rire ! Parle-moi de New York ou de Tokyo. Ce sont des mégalopoles !

— Je ne connais pas ces villes.

— Enfin, tu vis sur quel monde ? »

Gaston parcourut la première page du dossier :

« Disque-monde ! Je ne suis pas coutumier de ce monde. Normalement, c'est mon collègue Jeannot Moustache qui s'en occupe, surnommé Angel. Il a des calculs rénaux… tant qu'il ne les a pas mis au monde, il ne peut plus bosser. Donc c'est bibi qu'a récupéré ton dossier.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Excuse ! Je ne me suis pas expliqué. Je suis un ange. »

Si Vétérini ne savait pas la crainte qu'il inspire, il aurait cru à une blague de Lipwig. Néanmoins, son expression ne varia pas. Gaston aurait presque pensé que Vétérini avait subi des injections de Botox, pour avoir une expression aussi figée. Le Patricien se contenta de demander calmement :

« Depuis quand les anges sont des alcooliques habillés comme des clowns, à tendance perverse ?

— J'suis bien habillé ! Et j'suis pas pervers… c'est juste que je sais comment vous êtes les hommes politiques. »

Voyant l'agacement de Vétérini, Gaston ajouta :

« Ne me dis pas que je suis tombé sur le seul dirigeant abstinent du multivers ? C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on m'a demandé d'être ton ange.

— Vous n'avez rien d'un ange.

— Je suis un ange du Destin ! C'est comme un homme sage-femme. Il est ni sage, ni femme. Les anges du destin sont des hommes et des femmes engagées sur de nombreuses planètes, dans de nombreux univers. Nos locaux sont dans une dimension hors du temps. Les patrons, on sait pas vraiment qui c'est, nous donnent des missions. Nous devons intervenir dans le destin de certaines personnes. Et grande joie pour toi, les patrons ont décidé de te faire un cadeau du destin.

— Laissez-moi deviner… vous allez me donner un aperçu de la vie que j'aurais eu si j'avais épousé mon amour de jeunesse. Ce n'est pas la peine ! C'était un vampire, je sais quelle vie ou plutôt quelle mort j'aurais eu à ses côtés.

— C'est à peu près ça.

— J'ai lu le livre. Je vous assure, je n'ai pas besoin de votre cadeau. Vous pouvez repartir.

— Bon… euh… je vous laisse ma carte. Si vous changez d'avis !

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Gaston posa la carte sur le bureau, Vétérini la regarda sans y toucher :

« Vous avez une adresse clic-clac ?

— Euh… ouais ! C'est l'équivalent d'internet sur ce monde ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Gaston se leva. Il posa son verre au milieu de la réserve d'alcool. Il revint vers Vétérini et lui tendit la main. Le Patricien lui lança un coup d'œil :

« Je ne vous serrerai pas la main. C'est un piège !

— Vous savez que les gens qui ont écrit ces livres ont été maudits par les patrons pour avoir révélé toutes nos astuces. Bon, ben… au revoir. »

Gaston disparut dans une bourrasque de vent. Le seigneur Vétérini haussa les épaules. Il baissa les yeux sur la liste du capitaine Carotte. Il lit :

Rapport d'arrestation – par le commissaire divisionnaire Vimaire.

Il tourna les pages, souleva le rapport. La liste avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était identique si ce n'est le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il réchauffait la pièce. Vétérini posa les yeux sur son encrier. Aucun glaçon ne s'était formé à la surface du flacon. Alors qu'il se plongeait dans la lecture du compte-rendu, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

*les lendemains de fêtes à Ankh-Morpork sont très difficiles. On croit s'endormir avec une belle blonde, on se réveille avec un troll de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on l'a appelé « mon canard » toute la nuit.


	2. Tu lis Toire

**2**

**Tu lis Toire**

Vétérini était habitué à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sur son visage, pourtant à cet instant, il ne put cacher son étonnement face à une jeune femme :

« Oui ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle fit entrer deux petites filles d'environ deux ans :

« Vous pouvez vous occuper d'elles ? Je suis malade, je ne voudrais pas leur transmettre mon rhume.

— Vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Glenda est partie à la réunion de la guilde.

— De la guilde ? Il existe beaucoup de guildes dans cette ville, mademoiselle. J'apprécierai que vous précisiez de quelle guilde vous parler ?

— Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une réunion de la guilde des marchands. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne pouvait pas la manquer. »

La jeune femme sortit du bureau, sans laisser le temps au seigneur Vétérini de répondre. Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent sur une porte et tentèrent d'en tourner la poignée :

« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette pièce, c'est une salle où sont classés tous les dossiers en cours. »

Les fillettes insistaient pour entrer dans la pièce. Vétérini se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la porte :

« Vous allez voir, il n'y a absolument rien pour vous dans cette salle… »

Il ouvrit la porte. Les fillettes entrèrent. Vétérini vit une petite table et quatre chaises d'une taille idéale pour des enfants, deux fauteuils et un tapis moelleux, des étagères basses remplies de livres de contes et des compartiments à tiroirs pleins de jouets, de papiers, de crayons de couleur. La salle des dossiers en cours était devenue une salle de jeux :

« Papa, dit une des fillettes, tu lis toire ?

— Pardon ?

— Toire, répéta-t-elle en montrant le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

— Vous voulez une HIS-toire.

— Oui, toire, papa.

— Ce fichu ange m'a piégé ! »

Il regarda le visage de la fillette avec attention. Normalement un miroir lui renvoyait ce regard et non le visage innocent d'une enfant. Cette petite fille avait ses yeux. Elle lui ressemblait tant qu'il était impossible pour lui de la renier. Dans cette réalité, pensa-t-il, le Seigneur Vétérini était vraiment le père de cette enfant.

« Toire papa ! » insista la fillette.

Vétérini s'avança dans la salle de jeux et prit place dans un fauteuil placé devant une jeune cheminée. Les fillettes essayèrent d'escalader le fauteuil. Il les installa sur ses jambes et ouvrit le livre.

« Le chien savant et le pin comptable », lut-il.

Les fillettes écoutaient attentivement la fable. Vétérini avait déjà lu une histoire à un enfant. Il avait lu « Où est ma vache ? » au petit Sam Vimaire. Il n'avait guère trouvé l'ouvrage palpitant. Sa seule qualité était d'apprendre aux enfants le bruit que font les animaux. Il avait brièvement pensé lors de cette lecture qu'il aurait choisi des livres plus construits, s'il avait eu des enfants. Visiblement, se dit-il, le Vétérini de cette réalité avait sélectionné des lectures qui apportaient davantage de réflexions sur la vie et la morale que « Où est ma vache ? ».

L'histoire terminée, les deux fillettes descendirent des jambes de Vétérini. Elles ouvrirent les tiroirs et sortirent de nombreux jouets. Le Patricien retourna dans son bureau :

« Tambourinœud ! » appela-t-il.

Le secrétaire entra rapidement. Vétérini retint un sourire :

« Vous portez un bouc ? Ça vous change.

— Je l'ai laissé pousser juste après mon mariage, monseigneur.

— Je le sais bien, Tambourinœud ! »

Le rire des deux fillettes se fit entendre. Le secrétaire s'approcha de la porte de la salle de jeux :

« Bonjour les filles !

— Bonyou, dirent les deux fillettes.

— Où est Pureté ?

— Malade », répondit Vétérini, en supposant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme qu'il avait vue.

Tambourinœud observa les deux fillettes en train de jouer :

« Ça donne envie, dit-il.

— Envie de quoi ?

— D'avoir des enfants ! Nous avons décidé d'attendre que ma femme soit bien habituée à la vie à Ankh-Morpork avant d'envisager d'en faire. Que vouliez-vous monseigneur ? »

Le seigneur Vétérini nota quelques mots sur une feuille et recopia l'adresse clic-clac de Gaston :

« Veuillez envoyer ce message, c'est assez urgent ! »

Tambourinœud sortit du bureau. Vétérini s'installa dans son fauteuil et décida de se plonger dans la lecture du compte-rendu de Vimaire.

Les feuilles s'agitèrent :

« J'savais bien que t'allais me recontacter ! dit Gaston en apparaissant.

— Le clic-clac n'est même pas parti.

— Je voyage à travers le temps et l'espace, tel un moine de l'histoire, un seigneur du temps, un…

— Taisez-vous ! J'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir, maintenant renvoyez-moi dans ma réalité.

— Non !

— Écoutez-moi bien…

— Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ton monde et sur les patriciens d'Ankh-Morpork. Vous êtes tous des pourritures, des cinglés, des tueurs en puissance. J'ignore pourquoi les patrons ont décidé de te faire un cadeau du destin, mais peu importe les menaces que tu peux sortir, ça changera rien. Tu resteras là le temps que tu comprennes que ta vie actuelle est merdique et qu'on t'offre une chance pour qu'elle prenne une autre direction.

— Puis-je au moins poser quelques questions ?

— Trois !

— Comment se nomment les deux fillettes ?

— Anne et Sarah. Deuxième question ?

— Je vais les garder pour plus tard.

— T'as pas besoin de m'envoyer un message à chaque fois que tu veux me contacter. Il suffit que tu prennes la carte dans tes mains et que tu m'appelles. Bon, j'y vais ! Ma femme a fait des frites, elles sont infectes réchauffées alors j'aimerai mieux les manger avant qu'elles refroidissent. »

Gaston disparut une nouvelle fois dans une bourrasque.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Anne et Sarah étaient assises à leur table. Vétérini leur avait mis deux larges bavoirs, alors que Tambourinœud était en train de servir une purée verte accompagnée d'une viande hachée :

« Qui a préparé le repas des filles ?

— Glenda, évidemment. Vous ne faites confiance à personne d'autre pour ça.

— Vous parlez de Glenda Poissavon ?

— Oui, monseigneur.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Dans cette situation, je pense que j'aurais cherché à engager la personne que j'estime le plus digne de confiance.

— Euh… oui.

— N'est-elle pas en réunion à la guilde des marchands ?

— Euh… oui, monseigneur.

— Alors qui s'est occupé de préparer le repas des filles ?

— Glenda a préparé le repas et votre cuisinier l'a réchauffé devant moi. »

Vétérini prit une cuillère pour nourrir l'une des fillettes :

« Non, dit-elle, moi ye fais tout seul. »

Elle prit la cuillère des mains de Vétérini et se mit à manger. Cette fillette-là n'avait pas ses yeux, ni son visage. Elle était plus petite et plus potelée que sa sœur :

« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide pour manger ? J'ai l'impression que tu en mets autant dedans que dehors.

— C'est moi, ye fais !

— Je peux te garantir que ce n'est guère une réussite. »

La fillette lui lança un regard boudeur. Il se demanda où avait-il vu cette expression :

« Très bien ! Fait comme tu l'entends. Ne devrais-je pas être plus autoritaire ? » demanda-t-il à Tambourinœud.

Le secrétaire s'étonna. Il était rare de voir le seigneur Vétérini en train de douter.

« Je devrais lui donner à manger au lieu de la regarder se barbouiller le visage de purée.

— Votre femme dit qu'il est mieux de laisser les enfants apprendre par eux-mêmes tous ces gestes.

— Même s'il faut pour cela refaire les peintures de la pièce après chaque repas ? »

Tambourinœud fit un petit sourire. Si le Patricien ignorait tout de la vie de la famille Vétérini, le secrétaire savait sur quels points le couple n'était pas du même avis et sur quelles questions, le seigneur Vétérini pliait ou restait inflexible.

« Elle vous a imposé le "papa" et le "maman". Vous avez interdit les petits poneys souriants et banni la couleur rose des vêtements et des jouets. Elle a choisi une ligne d'apprentissage basée sur l'expérience, vous avez exigé des jeux développant le sens de la réflexion, de l'observation. Vous vous complétez »


	3. Première nuit

**3**

**Première nuit**

Le seigneur Vétérini devait admettre que la soirée n'avait pas manqué d'intérêt. Son homologue avait fait installer la chambre des fillettes dans la pièce qui avait été sa chambre durant des années. Il avait aussi découvert que le Vétérini de cette réalité avait engagé une gargouille pour surveiller les fenêtres de la chambre. Sage décision, pensa-t-il.

Le Patricien avait fait un brin de toilette à ses deux filles. Ils les avaient mises en pyjama après avoir découvert de quelle façon mettre une couche à un enfant.

« Les filles sont propres en journée, avait dit Tambourinœud, mais parfois il arrive encore un accident au milieu de la nuit. »

Il les avait couchées dans leur berceau respectif. La fillette potelée, qu'il savait à présent être Anne, avait exigé un baiser de sa part. Sarah avait alors réclamé le sien et une autre histoire au passage. La lecture du soir ne lui sembla pas plus intéressante que « Où est ma vache ? ». Un petit garçon ne savait pas quel animal il était… visiblement un garçon très perturbé que ses parents devraient éviter de laisser seul. L'enfant parcourait une ferme et tentait de s'amuser avec de nombreuses bêtes qui finissaient toutes par le chasser en lui disant qu'il n'était pas de leur espèce. Le livre se terminait bien pour ce garçon qui retrouvait ses parents et des amis. Vétérini fut certain que ce livre devait être le choix de son épouse, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à étudier les dossiers en cours, il se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre. L'intérieur fut un véritable choc. Lui qui avait passé des années dans une chambre austère au confort minimaliste, il entrait dans une chambre chaleureuse, au confort indiscutable. Une tapisserie d'un vert léger remplaçait la peinture d'un vert « purée de pois cassé vomi ». Le lit était étonnement grand, clairement celui d'un couple. De chaque côté, un livre était posé sur une table de chevet. Le bureau était nouveau, tout comme les étagères qui l'entouraient. Sans oublier les deux commodes qui donnaient à Vétérini l'impression que chacun y préservait son univers. Les meubles avaient été conçus dans un bois clair. La présence d'une femme se démontrait par la présence de bibelots, de plantes vertes et de tableaux : un paysage et une nature morte.

Vétérini se rendit dans la salle de bain et conclut que son homologue était gravement amoureux de son épouse. La vieille baignoire en laiton avait laissé place à un spa. Il voyait des bocaux remplis de sels et perles de bain de plusieurs couleurs. Il y avait des flacons de bain moussant, des pots remplis de crèmes hydratantes, de solutions exfoliantes pour gommage, d'argile pour des masques revigorants.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Vétérini s'installa dans le lit. Il prit le livre sur la table de nuit. Son homologue en était à plus de la moitié du livre. Vétérini retira le signet et le plaça au début du bouquin.

Il lut une bonne heure avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Une jeune femme entra dans chambre. Elle enleva son élégant manteau et le posa sur le fauteuil de bureau. Elle était vêtue d'une robe, certes simple, mais soignée :

« L'argent que je n'ai jamais mis dans mes vêtements, pensa-t-il, je le dépense pour vêtir mon épouse… enfin il le dépense pour son épouse. »

La jeune femme retira son bonnet et libéra ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha de Vétérini, qui vit alors son visage. La petite Anne lui ressemblait c'était sur ce visage qu'il avait vu cette expression boudeuse :

« Je ne t'embrasse pas, dit-elle, je sens le tabac. Plein de personnes fumaient pendant la réunion. Je leur ai pourtant fait remarquer que la fumée pouvait être incommodante pour les non-fumeurs. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

« Comment le moi d'ici a-t-il pu épouser Glenda Poissavon ? se demande-t-il. Oui, je la trouve jolie et son tempérament me plaît, mais ce n'est pas une raison. »

L'identité de son épouse expliquait pourquoi l'un des deux tableaux dans sa chambre représenté des aliments divers.

Glenda ressortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Elle prit le livre des mains de Vétérini et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle se mit sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la saisit et la repoussa :

« Mademoiselle Poissavon, je vous en prie…

— Mademoiselle Poissavon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu veux que je t'appelle "Monseigneur" et que je te dise "par pitié ne m'enfermez pas dans vos cachots ?". »

Vétérini hésita un instant :

« Les gens retenus dans les cachots sont des criminels que je dois juger. Je n'ai aucune raison d'enfermer une jeune cuisinière, telle que vous.

— Tu es mignon quand tu es sérieux !

— Merci, mademoiselle Poissavon. Vous êtes une jeune femme absolument charmante.

— Alors, embrasse-moi au lieu de discuter !

— Si je me peux permettre, je suis exténué.

— Ho ?

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir…

— Bon… d'accord ! »

Glenda prit place de son côté dans le lit. Elle attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit :

« Vous êtes vexée ?

— Arrête ce petit jeu. C'est blessant !

— Quel petit jeu ?

— Cette froideur, cette distance que tu mets entre nous.

— Pardonne-moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te faisais de la peine. »

Glenda ne répondit pas. Elle boudait en faisant mine de lire.

« Je reviens ! »

Vétérini sortit du lit. Il prit la carte de Gaston qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau et s'enferma dans la salle de bain :

« Monsieur Noisette, murmura-t-il. Monsieur Noisette ? Euh… Gaston Noisette ! »

Rien ne se produisait :

« Angus ! » lit-il à voix haute.

Le vent souffla dans la salle de bain et Gaston apparut :

« Ha, c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

— Elle a plus de trente de moins que moi !

— Tu les aimes jeunes ?

— Ma dernière relation avait plus trois cent cinquante ans de plus que moi.

— Ha, tu les aimes… tu les aimes…

— C'était un vampire !

— Un vampire ? Un vrai vampire ? J'ai cru que tu blaguais. Ils existent sur ce monde ?

— Évidemment !

— On m'avait pas prévenu. Ça fiche la frousse ! Vous m'avez invoqué pour vous plaindre de devoir passer la nuit avec une belle jeune femme ? Elle est belle au moins ? Parce que si vous dites "je dois passer la nuit avec un laideron", je comprendrais votre désarroi.

— J'ai encore droit à deux questions ?

— Ouais !

— Pourquoi ai-je épousé Glenda Poissavon ?

— Elle ne vous est pas inconnue la petite dame ?

— Répondez à ma question ! »

Gaston tendit le bras et fit apparaître le dossier. Il le feuilleta :

« Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! Rien de très original ! Vous l'avez engrossé alors vous l'avez épousé.

— Concevoir un enfant implique des rapports charnels…

— Je vois que monsieur est connaisseur !

— Je n'entretiens de rapport avec aucune femme… et aucun homme, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'expression amusé de Gaston.

— T'as bien dû la toucher la p'tite demoiselle pour lui faire des jumelles. À un moment, vous avez dû dépasser le stade de la conversation. À moins que dans ce monde, ça se passe différemment ? »

Dans sa tête, Vétérini essayait plusieurs scénarios qui pouvaient expliquer comment en était-il venu à coucher avec Glenda Poissavon. Aucun ne le satisfaisait.

« Tu sais, il est tard ! Va te coucher, tu verras plus clair demain matin.

— Oui, vous avez raison. Au revoir monsieur Noisette. »

L'ange se volatilisa dans une bourrasque. Vétérini sortit de la salle de bain et vit Glenda l'observer. Il se réinstalla dans le lit, il souffla sa bougie et ferma les yeux :

« Tu vas bien ?

— Oui.

— Tu es resté un moment dans la salle de bain, tu n'es pas malade ?

— Je vais bien ! Je suis juste exténué. »

Glenda posa son livre et souffla à son tour sa bougie. Vétérini la sentit se coller contre lui. Dans le noir, elle lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Dors bien, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Bonne nuit ! »

Le sommeil le prit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il pensait qu'il passerait la nuit à cogiter. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il passa la nuit la plus agréable et la plus reposante qu'il avait passé depuis une longue décennie.


	4. Les Délices

**4**

**Les délices**

Vétérini se sentait merveilleusement reposé. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, sans vraiment penser à sa jeune épouse. Il prit une petite douche qui acheva de le réveiller, puis il se plaça devant le miroir pour se raser.

Glenda entra. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était quasiment nu. Seule une serviette autour de la taille dissimulait ce que la décence exigeait :

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui. »

Vétérini essuya son visage, posa la serviette et s'empressa de quitter la salle de bain :

« Havelock ! »

Il revint sur ses pas :

« Oui, Glenda ? »

Elle montra la serviette de toilette posée en boule à côté du lavabo :

« Elle est propre ou elle est sale ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande. Si elle est sale, tu la mets dans panière à linge sale, si elle est propre, tu la poses sur le sèche-serviettes.

— Pardonne-moi ! Je pensais à autre chose. »

Il prit la serviette et la mit dans la panière à linge. Il vit le regard qu'elle posait sur le lavabo, il rinça les quelques poils de barbes qui restaient dedans. Il ne le faisait jamais, des domestiques étaient normalement là pour faire tout ça. Seulement, le Vétérini de cette réalité avait épousé une domestique qui avait pour manie de materner tout le monde. Elle avait dû se mettre à le rééduquer dès qu'il lui avait passé la bague au doigt.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Installé dans son bureau, il lisait le _Disque-monde_. Il était relaté l'arrestation dont Vimaire avait fait le rapport. Il était aussi dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours pour acheter ses cadeaux pour le Porcher. Il se demanda alors s'il avait des cadeaux pour ses deux filles et pour son épouse. Quelque chose l'obligeait à penser que Glenda s'était creusé la cervelle pour lui trouver un cadeau parfait.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, Glenda entra en portant un panier :

« Je me suis occupée des filles. Elles sont propres et elles ont mangé.

— Alors je suppose que tu as dû les relaver après leur petit déjeuner.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que Prudence va mieux ?

— Prudence ? Ha, Pureté ? Elle va mieux, elle est avec les filles.

— Pureté, c'est vrai. Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ?

— En deux ans, elle a toujours été sérieuse. Tu ne l'aurais pas engagé si tu avais eu le moindre doute la concernant. En plus, comme c'est Vimaire qui te l'a conseillé, tu as d'autant plus confiance en elle. Bon, je m'en vais !

— À cette heure ? Il est très tôt ?

— Oui, mais arrivée la première au marché, je suis sûre d'avoir les meilleurs produits. J'avais pensé prendre du cabillaud pour le plat du jour. Une recette légère et nourrissante pour se préparer au festin du Porcher.

— Je pense que je vais me régaler avec ça.

— C'est pour les clients, pas pour toi.

— Tu ne peux pas m'en garder une petite portion ?

— Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien. La dernière fois que j'en ai fait, j'avais tout vendu. Au revoir ! »

Glenda sortit du bureau. Vétérini saisit la carte de Gaston :

« Angus ! »

Gaston apparut dans sa bourrasque :

« Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas de déranger les gens à cette heure-là ? »

Gaston était en caleçon – un imprimé petit canard. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Pinaille sortit de son panier, au coin du bureau de Vétérini et se jeta sur les chaussons. Il représentait deux têtes de moutons en peluche qui l'observaient avec de gros yeux noirs. Gaston se mit à danser sur place pour éviter d'être mordu par le petit chien, follement amusé par ses chaussons.

« Dis à ton chien d'arrêter çà, il va me les bousiller ! »

Vétérini apprécia la scène un instant :

« Pinaille, panier ! » dit-il.

Le chien se précipita dans son panier. Il guetta les chaussons, un mauvais geste de leur part et il leur ressauterait dessus.

« C'est mieux ! Bon qu'est-ce tu me veux à cette heure-là ? Tu ne dors jamais ?

— Vous m'aviez dit que vous vous déplaciez à travers le temps ? Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant, au lieu de venir après une douche et un petit déjeuner ?

— Je me déplace dans le temps, dans le sens jour et année, mais mes heures et mes minutes sont toujours les mêmes que celle de mon client.

— Vous ne voulez pas enfiler quelque chose de plus décent ? »

Gaston tendit le bras.

« Merci, ma chérie ! »

Vétérini haussa un sourcil. Gaston fit apparaître une tasse de café :

« Bon qu'est-ce tu veux ?

— Où travaille Glenda ? »

Gaston posa sa tasse sur le bureau de Vétérini et tendit une nouvelle fois le bras. Il fit apparaître le dossier. Il le feuilleta mollement, en baillant :

« Madame Glenda Augusta Vétérini, née Poissavon. Elle travaille… euh… voilà. "Les Délices d'Ankh et de Morpork", communément appelé "Les Délices".

— C'est un restaurant ?

— Tu ne connais pas ?

— Non !

— Elle loue les locaux à Sam et Sybil Vimaire. Ils sont situés à l'angle de la Grand-rue Basse et du Passage Atabac, juste côté des Orfèvres. Elle fait "restauration à emporter"… ou livraison ! Et elle fait aussi traiteur puisqu'elle prépare des repas pour des fêtes, des réceptions, des mariages. Elle a cinq employés : une réceptionniste, une cuisinière, une plongeuse, deux livreurs et elle forme une apprentie. Apparemment, son affaire marche très bien. Elle fait de gros bénéfices.

— Pas étonnant ! C'est la meilleure cuisinière qui soit. En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi elle fait partie de la guilde des Marchands.

— Ouais ! Un monsieur… »

Gaston éclata de rire :

« J'ai un nom ridicule, mais je vois que j'suis pas le seul. C'est un monsieur Moite Von Lipwig qui l'a introduit dans la guilde.

— Merci pour ces renseignements ! »

Vétérini reprit sa lecture du _Disque-monde_. Gaston hésita. L'air commença à souffler :

« N'oubliez pas votre tasse ! » dit Vétérini sans lever les yeux.

Gaston prit sa tasse de café et disparut.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

La voiture du Seigneur Vétérini s'arrêta dans le Passage Atabac. Il en descendit et observa la cuisine des Délices à travers les grandes vitres. Elle était vide :

« Papa ! »

Vétérini se retourna et vit Anne, emmitouflée dans son manteau et coiffée d'un bonnet à pompon, près de la porte. Il la prit dans les bras et la posa la neige. La fillette se précipita sur la porte arrière des Délices :

« Anne, attends-nous ! Je n'aime pas que tu t'éloignes de moi.

— Veux vois maman !

— Oui. Mais attends-nous ! »

Il descendit Sarah de la voiture et la posa à son tour dans la neige. Elle courut rejoindre sa sœur. Vétérini ouvrit la porte, les deux fillettes s'avancèrent dans la cuisine :

« Maman ! » crièrent-elles.

Glenda sortit d'une petite pièce annexe à la cuisine. Elle souriait. Elle s'accroupit et enlaça Anne et Sarah. Vétérini s'approcha :

« C'est gentil de me faire une visite ! dit-elle

— J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ? La boutique est fermée ?

— J'ai presque fini les comptes. Je vais pouvoir rentrer avec vous.

— Maman, dit Sarah, tu donnes un gâteau ?

— Gâteau, elle sait le dire, nota Vétérini. Alors qu'histoire, ça semble d'une grande difficulté. »

Glenda disparut dans la réserve et revint avec deux biscuits dans les mains :

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dans la salle d'où était sortie Glenda et s'installèrent sur une banquette. Vétérini regarda la pièce : c'était un petit bureau. Sur les étagères, il vit des iconographies des deux fillettes à différents âges, mais aussi quelques-unes de lui.

Glenda donna les biscuits :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

— Merci maman ! » répondirent les deux fillettes.

Glenda se retourna et vit le sourire de Vétérini :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu étais faite pour être mère ! Tu es née pour ça.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui, tu es une merveilleuse mère. Les filles ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

— Elles ont aussi la chance de t'avoir comme père. »

Glenda s'installa à son bureau et se replongea dans ses comptes. Vétérini fit le tour de la boutique. Dans la salle d'accueil, il lut le menu des Délices. Il découvrit ensuite une petite salle, Glenda y accueillait les clients qui l'engageaient comme traiteur. La cuisine était claire, propre et disposée de tous les accessoires nécessaires pour cuisiner, sûrement un rêve de petite fille pour Glenda. Elle avait dû espérer cette boutique toute sa vie. Vétérini se demanda comment avait-elle pu concrétiser son rêve. Est-ce que son homologue avait financé le magasin pour sa moitié ?

« Tu fais mi-tarif pour les agents du Guet, dit-il en revenant dans le bureau.

— Tu sais que c'était la condition de dame Sybil pour qu'elle finance la moitié des travaux de la boutique. Sans ça, j'aurais dû faire un plus gros emprunt auprès de Lipwig.

— Vimaire doit être ravi de t'avoir près de lui. Obligé de manger des repas équilibrés chaque jour.

— C'est pour ça que dame Sybil a choisi de me louer ce local ! Mais il ne faut pas croire, Vimaire ne mange pas du tout équilibré. Quand Côlon ou Chicard viennent chercher les repas des chefs, c'est toujours une tourte et un petit cake aux fruits pour le capitaine Carotte, une salade ou une tourte aux légumes pour le capitaine Angua, un mijoté ou une brochette de rat et une mousse au chocolat en dessert pour le capitaine Petitcul. Vimaire prend le jambon braisé quand il fait beau, et le pain de viande ou une tourte à la viande les mauvais jours – jamais de légumes.

— Alors comme ça, Angua et Petitcul sont capitaines ?

— Tu les as nommés avec Détritus et un type au nom à rallonge. Tu estimais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de capitaines par rapport au nombre d'agents. Pour ne vexer personne, tu as monté en grade un humain, un mort-vivant, un nain et un troll.

— J'ai eu bien raison. Tu es donc un chef ?

— Oui, mais sans la toque » fit-elle déçue.


	5. La veille du Porcher

**5**

**La veille du Porcher**

Vétérini avait encore passé une nuit agréable au côté de Glenda. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de voir le lit vide à côté de lui. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Glenda finissait de se coiffer :

« Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il

— Je vais aux Délices.

— Ne me dis pas que tu travailles pour le Porcher.

— J'ai toutes les commandes spéciales pour ce soir à préparer. Je fais la journée continue, mais je ferme la boutique à six heures ce soir. Tu t'occuperas des filles, n'oublies pas qu'on a accordé deux jours de congé à Pureté. »

Glenda déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Vétérini, puis quitta la salle de bain. Il la regarda sortir.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Vétérini ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre des filles. Les deux petites étaient debout dans leur lit. Elles discutaient, même si leur père ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elles se disaient. Il faisait coder des messages. Il se considérait comme un as dans le décryptage d'écriture ou de messages secret et soudainement, il se découvrait incapable de comprendre le babillage de deux fillettes :

« Papa, cria Anne en le voyant.

— Papa, répéta Sarah.

— Bonjour les filles. Que diriez-vous de préparer une bonne surprise pour maman ?

— Oui ! s'enthousiasma Sarah.

— Pour maman », dit Anne en applaudissant.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Il était plus de dix-huit heures quand Glenda rentra au palais. Une grande affiche annonçait que les Délices fermaient à six heures, mais il y avait toujours des retardataires qui venaient frapper à six heures une. Elle franchit la porte d'entrée :

« Le Seigneur Vétérini vous attend dans le salon Madame, dit un garde à son passage.

— Merci ! »

Elle se rendit jusqu'à cette pièce peu utilisée. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un grand sapin avait été installé et décoré. Cinq chaussettes avaient été accrochées au manteau de la cheminée. Elle lit « Anne », « Sarah », « Pinaille », « Maman » et « Papa ». Du gui était accroché au lustre, ce qui la fit sourit. Ce qui l'émerveilla le plus fut ses deux petites filles vêtues de robes rouge et blanc et coiffées d'un bonnet du Porcher. Le décor était parfait, même Pinaille était coiffé d'un bonnet.

Vétérini était assis dans un fauteuil. Il tenait un livre dans ses mains il avait fait la lecture aux deux petites jusqu'à l'arrivée de Glenda :

« Vous êtes adorables, dit-elle.

— Surpi maman !

— Oui, Sarah. Je suis vraiment surprise. »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Le repas fut un véritable festin. Glenda avait préparé le repas aux Délices qu'elles avaient ramené. Les fillettes mangèrent avec leurs parents, ce qui était une première. Au lieu de s'installer à chaque bout de la grande table de salle à manger, ils s'étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre dans le sens de la longueur. Anne mangea près de Vétérini, tandis que Sarah mangea à côté de Glenda.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Les filles couchées, le seigneur Vétérini et Glenda se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Depuis qu'il était dans cette réalité, le Patricien avait réussi à laisser de la distance entre lui et sa jeune épouse. Il avait invoqué la fatigue, elle semblait l'avoir cru. Du moins, elle n'avait pas insisté. Il savait qu'il serait bien plus difficile de la repousser en ce jour. Il n'avait pas travaillé de la journée, chose exceptionnelle chez lui :

« J'ai un cadeau, lui dit-elle.

— Moi aussi !

— Alors on fait échange. Tu me donnes le tien, je te donne le mien. »

Chacun tendit son paquet. Celui que Glenda avait dans les mains avait une forme cubique qui rappelait un gros livre. Celui de Vétérini était tout mou. Chacun prit le paquet qui lui était destiné et l'ouvrit. Vétérini découvrit un livre rare qu'il avait apprécié dans sa jeunesse :

« Il a dû te coûter…

— Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est père Porcher.

— Merci ma douce Glenda !

— On a mis plus de six mois à le trouver.

— On ? Qui d'autre a participé à ce cadeau ?

— Le Bibliothécaire ! Ça m'a coûté de nombreuses tartes et mousses à la banane. »

Glenda finit d'ouvrir son paquet :

« Ho, une tenue de chef ! Avec une toque. J'en ai toujours rêvé. »

Elle s'en coiffa :

« Avec ça, je vais faire de la bonne cuisine.

— Je pensais que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

— Mais la toque fait le chef ! Maintenant, on me dira "Oui, chef !"

— Oui, chef !

— Et si nous allions nous coucher ? Demain, nous allons avoir l'ouverture des cadeaux des filles.

— Oui chef ! »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Il aurait peut-être dû la repousser une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas son épouse, mais celle d'un autre Vétérini. Il aurait dû mettre moins d'ardeur dans ses baisers et ses caresses, il n'aurait pas dû s'abandonner ainsi. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas coupable d'être celui à cause de qui Glenda trompait son mari, même s'il s'agit d'un autre lui :

« Tu m'as dragué, lui dit-il.

— Quoi ? Non !

— Et les petits plats ?

— Je ne cherchais pas à te séduire avec ma cuisine. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit : "le plus court chemin pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme est de passer par son estomac". Ce qui n'est pas forcément vrai !

— Si ma cuisine avait des vertus aphrodisiaques, tous les mages seraient amoureux de moi.

— Ils ont tenté de te retenir.

— C'est vrai ! Ils sont d'ailleurs des clients réguliers qui râlent à chaque fois qu'ils viennent aux Délices parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit au demi-tarif. En tout cas, tu es celui qui m'a retenue. »

Vétérini en doutait. Il ne voyait pas comment avait-il pu retenir Glenda. Enfin, il voyait de nombreux moyens, mais aucun n'impliquer de rapports charnels et un mariage.

« Qu'as-tu apprécié en moi ? Je suis un vieux type par rapport à toi. Je pourrais être ton père.

— J'ai aimé ton intelligence, ta conversation, ta culture. Tu m'as fait découvrir la grande littérature et l'histoire d'Ankh-Morpork que j'ignorais être si fascinante. Quand nous nous retrouvions pour parler de la création des Délices, notre conversation finissait toujours par dévier et nous parlions d'arts, de livres, du monde. »


	6. Le Porcher

**6**

**Le Porcher**

La famille Vétérini passait une agréable journée dans le salon du palais. Anne et Sarah s'amusaient avec les peluches et les jouets qu'elles avaient reçus de la part du père Porcher. Glenda et Vétérini discutaient de choses et d'autres en regardant leurs filles.

Pinaille sortit de dessous le sapin avec une boule dans la gueule. Le seigneur Vétérini se précipita pour la reprendre. C'était une boule en verre, il n'avait pas envie que le chien se blesse. Glenda se leva et décrocha la chaussette de Pinaille.

« Havelock !

— Oui Glenda ?

— Nous avons oublié le cadeau de Pinaille. Il doit être dans ton bureau. »

Vétérini posa un regard sur le chien. Sa queue s'agitait joyeusement. Il attendait que son maître lui jette la balle qu'il avait trouvée dans l'arbre. Vétérini posa la boule sur la cheminée et quitta le salon. Il gravit l'escalier principal et rejoignit son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et ouvrit ses tiroirs à la recherche du cadeau de Pinaille.

Les feuilles s'agitèrent. Il leva les yeux et vit Gaston apparaître :

« Vous n'avez donc pas de jour de congé ?

— J'suis pas venu hier ! Tu m'as pas appelé. »

Vétérini sortit le petit paquet soigneusement emballé qui tintinnabulait à chacun de ses gestes :

« Je n'avais pas besoin de vous et aujourd'hui non plus.

— Sauf que…

— Non !

— Ben si !

— C'est le Porcher ! Ma femme, mes filles et mon chien m'attendent.

— Le chien aussi ? »

Vétérini agita le paquet :

« Il attend son cadeau.

— Ben non !

— Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la vie des gens et tout chambouler à votre guise.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu fais ! Tu fais en sorte que les gens aillent dans ton sens. Tu as fait d'un ivrogne le fier commandant d'une Police efficace, d'un escroc un ministre des Postes et un directeur de banque influent. Tu as changé la vie de beaucoup de personnes dans cette ville et même sur ton monde.

— Ce que j'ai fait n'a jamais été pour moi, mais pour cette ville.

— Ce qu'on t'a offert n'était pas pour le plaisir des patrons, mais pour le tien. Pour la première fois en trente ans, tu as vécu pour toi et non pour Ankh-Morpork.

— Vos patrons…

— …Admire le travail que tu as fourni pour cette ville. Ils savent le sacrifice que tu as fait. Ils ont voulu te montrer que tu pouvais être heureux et continuer à diriger cette ville.

— Une famille est une faiblesse.

— Tu ne t'es jamais dit que tu t'étais trompé ? Qu'en réalité une famille pouvait être une force ? »

Un silence pensif lui répondit :

« Je vais te renvoyer maintenant !

— Avec le souvenir de quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans ma vie.

— Non ! Ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours, tu vas l'oublier.

— Quel intérêt de me le faire voir si c'est pour me le faire oublier ?

— Tu comprends, on a eu beaucoup de soucis avec les gens qui racontaient leur expérience des anges du destin dans un livre ou un film. Les patrons ne veulent plus que ça se produise. Ils n'ont pas envie que les gens se fassent du fric sur un cadeau. Tu oublieras les faits, mais pas les sentiments que tu auras ressentis… du moins durant quelque temps. Ils s'effaceront eux aussi. Et malheureusement, tu m'oublieras.

— Et que va-t-il arriver à la famille ? Le Vétérini de cette réalité va reprendre sa place ?

— De cette réalité ? Tu te crois dans une réalité alternée ?

— Oui.

— Tu es dans ton avenir, du moins un de tes possibles avenirs. »

Un nouveau silence s'imposa.

« Au revoir ! » dit Gaston.

Les papiers du Patricien frémirent, comme agités par un coup de vent. Vétérini tourna la tête et contempla sa fenêtre, visiblement bien fermée. Il baissa les yeux sur la liste du capitaine Carotte.

« Un assistant pour le service scientifique serait utile ! pensa-t-il. Le capitaine Petitcul déborde de travail. Le capitaine ? »

Il releva la tête. Il tourna les yeux et observa la porte menant à la salle des dossiers en cours. Il se leva et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie d'étagères débordant le dossier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Avait-il omis un dossier important ? Il en doutait. Il referma la porte.

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •

Glenda Poissavon était assise dans sa cuisine. Elle regardait de nombreux courriers étalés sur sa table. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Sûrement la vieille madame Etnalata qui cherchait son chat. Glenda n'osait plus lui dire que la pauvre bête était morte depuis plusieurs années. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à cette brave vieille dame.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte :

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Poissavon.

— Seigneur Vétérini ? »

Glenda ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui semblait que Vétérini devant sa porte était une situation si incongrue, que même un rêve n'aurait jamais eu l'audace d'aller si loin.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Je vous ai amené un cadeau. »

Le seigneur Vétérini tendit une petite boîte. Glenda la prit et ouvrit :

« Le coffret de luxe de Wienrich&Boettcher ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— J'avais pensé vous offrir des fleurs. Seulement, les chocolats sont plus de circonstances en cette saison.

— Ça risque de vous coûter cher si vous passez dans la maison de chaque habitant d'Ankh-Morpork pour lui donner une boîte de chocolats.

— Vous êtes la seule.

— Ah bon ? Vous n'avez rien offert à monsieur Tambourinœud ?

— Un stylo… un très beau stylo. Il était fou de joie. Ce qui est une expression étrange. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est joyeux, qu'on est fou. »

Glenda hésita :

« Vous voulez entrer ? Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

— Avec plaisir ! »

Le seigneur Vétérini entra dans la maison de Glenda. Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'elle venait d'abandonner. Glenda prit sa bouilloire et la posa sur la cuisinière :

« Je peux vous poser une question ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Glenda lui lança un regard concis :

« Évidemment, dit-il. Posez-moi cette question, mademoiselle Poissavon.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir et pourquoi m'avez-vous offert ces chocolats ?

— Je compte deux questions. La raison est assez bête : j'ai pensé à vous cet après-midi. J'ignore pourquoi. Je travaillais et tout à coup j'ai pensé à vous. »

Vétérini s'abstint de dire à la jeune femme que ces pensées étaient tendres et sensuelles. Lui-même n'expliquait pas comment en était-il venu à éprouver de tels sentiments pour elle, alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vue.

« Et comme nous sommes le jour du Porcher, ajouta-t-il, j'ai considéré qu'offrir un cadeau était la chose à faire. »

Glenda prépara les tasses, tandis que Vétérini étudiait les papiers disposés sous ses yeux :

« Vous avez reçu beaucoup de propositions d'emploi, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— C'est vrai ! À croire que toutes les guildes se sont passé le mot. Et vous avez vu, il y a aussi une proposition d'un grand restaurant – "L'Assiette d'Or". Ce restaurant a une immense cuisine et une véritable armée de cuisiniers… en plus ils ont tous des toques. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une toque. Il me propose un beau salaire et des avantages, comme une couverture santé. Quoique les guildes m'offrent aussi divers avantages et des salaires bien supérieurs à celui que j'avais à l'U.I.

— L'Université de l'Invisible doit être mécontente de votre démission.

— Vous avez bien raison. Chaque jour, un membre de la faculté vient me demander de revenir travailler à l'U.I. Personne ne semble comprendre que j'ai posé ma démission pour partir en Uberwald.

— Vous êtes la meilleure cuisinière d'Ankh-Morpork, les gens souhaitent vous retenir. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'une proposition de travail n'a que peu de valeur face à l'amour. »

Glenda haussa les épaules. Elle donna sa tasse au seigneur Vétérini et s'installa face à lui :

« Je sais que votre ami vous a demandé de rester à Ankh-Morpork, dit Vétérini. Il a eu raison. L'Uberwald est un pays bien trop dangereux, d'autant plus la région où vous auriez dû aller. C'est bien mieux que vous soyez restée à Ankh-Morpork.

— J'estime que j'avais mon mot à dire. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on choisisse à ma place. En plus, je vous soupçonne d'avoir influencé Daingue dans ce choix.

— J'ai juste expliqué à votre ami les dangers que vous pouviez rencontrer là-bas. Il ne voulait pas vous mettre dans une situation risquée. De toute façon, la mission de votre ami n'est pas des plus simples. En toute sincérité, je pense que la recherche des orques est sa quête, non la vôtre.

— C'est vrai que vous savez toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. N'êtes-vous jamais surpris ?

— Que très rarement !

— Votre vie doit être d'un triste ! Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'y mettre un peu de piment ? Une pointe d'imprévu ?

— Je vous assure que ma vie est pleine d'imprévus. Question imprévue, qu'allez-vous faire ? Quelle guilde ou restaurant allez-vous choisir ?

— Ben, je ne sais pas. J'hésite !

— Vous pensiez avoir gagné votre liberté. Vous rechignez à l'idée de retourner à la domesticité.

— Domesticité ? Je suis cuisinière, je dirigeais la cuisine de nuit de l'Université de l'Invisible. Je n'étais pas une simple domestique.

— Les mages sont prêts à vous rendre votre poste.

— Je n'en veux pas ! Vous savez ce que je voudrais ? Je voudrais ma propre cuisine, mon propre établissement. Pas un restaurant avec des tables ! Un restaurant où la cuisine reste le cœur de l'établissement.

— Les gens mangeraient dans la cuisine ?

— Non, ils emporteraient la nourriture…

— Ou ils se la feraient livrer ?

— Exactement ! Mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Enfin, j'en ai un peu de côté… en cas de coup dur. Pas de quoi m'acheter une échoppe.

— Vous savez avec qui vous êtes en train de parler, mademoiselle Poissavon ?

— Oui, avec le seigneur Vétérini.

— J'ai beaucoup de connaissances ! Je me peux vous envoyer voir les bonnes personnes. Je pense que les Vimaire pourraient vous trouvez un local et Monsieur Lipwig pourrait vous proposer un emprunt aux modalités de remboursement facilitées. De plus, j'ai de très bonnes relations avec le président de la Banque Royale, sauf quand je lui dis qu'il est l'heure pour lui de prendre un bain. »

Glenda faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse de thé :

« Vous dites à monsieur Lipwig quand il doit se laver ?

— Non ! Monsieur Lipwig n'est que le directeur de la banque. Pinaille, mon petit chien, en est le Président.

— Je peux lui faire des biscuits à la viande si ça lui dit, proposa-t-elle un peu hésitante.

— Je pense qu'il appréciera ! »

Tout en observant le visage impassible de Vétérini, Glenda imagina son avenir. Elle se mit à sourire et finit par acquiescer :

« Vous voulez rester dîné ? proposa-t-elle.

— Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Poissavon. Vos petits plats sont toujours un délice. »

• ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● • ● •


End file.
